A wire harness provided in a vehicle such as a car includes a plurality of electric wires and connection members connected to these electric wires.
Also, Patent Document 1 (JP 2006-190495A) discloses an example in which a wire harness includes a knitted electric wire portion in which a plurality of electric wires are knitted together. Note that in the example disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP 2006-190495A), the plurality of electric wires in the wire harness each constitute an independent circuit.